


Teenage Sensation

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, PWP, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-28
Updated: 2002-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual wanting. Mutual taking. And neither of them ask. Sequel to Pretty When You Cry and Closer to God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Gusgus 

## Teenage Sensation

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Title: Teenage Sensation  
Author: MidKnight  
Email: MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Pairing: Clex  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned the boys, I'd be in the porn business. Sadly, I don not own them. 

Lex's hands shook as he tried to unlock the door to his penthouse and Clark chuckled behind him, before sliding an arm around Lex's waist and thrusting against the black leather the older man wore. The door swam before Lex's eyes and he leaned his forehead against the solid wood, sighing at what Clark was doing to him. Blood stung in his eyes seconds later and Lex reached a pale hand up to feel where he's pressed his cut open again. 

"You're not helping me get the door open." Lex said, panting, to Clark, who was nuzzling the deep bite wound again. The billionaire hoped it wouldn't start bleeding again; he wasn't sure how much it cost to get blood out of leather. 

"Maybe I can pound you through it." Clark mused, teeth closing on Lex's ear. The older man blushed and tried to focus on the keys again. 

/I feel my heart slamming/ 

Finally managed to get the motor skills back from the part of his brain that was totally gone and opened the door. Clark pushed him in, following silently and as Lex tried to put his keys onto a nearby table, the teen latched onto his wrist, pulling him back against the door again, this time on the other side. 

Their lips meet again, Clark's hands curling around Lex's face, fingers meeting on the curve of the back of his neck. Despite the time it took to get to the car and then here Clark still tastes like Lex's blood and the iron really shouldn't be a turn on, Lex thinks, moaning. 

/Against my ribs/ 

Calloused fingertips trail down Lex's body, curling into his collar bones, then tracing his ribs, before Clark presses his palms into the other man's cut abs. Lex reaches out to start on his friend's shirt buttons and the teen moves quickly, grabbing Lex's wrists in a tight hold and pulling him mouth back. The look on Clark's face is predatory and the teen transfers Lex's wrists to one hand so he can pull something out of the back pocket of his jeans. 

"Clark?" Lex asks, as he wets his lips with his tongue and Clark seems entranced for a second before shaking his head and pulling out the scrap of black. Its one of the sleeves from Lex's shirt, and the leather gets tighter across his groin as Clark holds the cloth up and breaths it in. 

/The smell of your body/ 

Clark is scenting him, something like a hunting dog. Or a predator. That word fits better with how Clark is acting and Lex swallows, hard. The black cloth is looped around Lex's wrists and tied in a strong knot before Lex cay say anything else. 

/And the touch of your lips/ 

Once Lex is restrained Clark lets go and his friend's arms fall to his sides, except where his bound wrists hang over his groin. The teen leans in, his body pushing Lex against the door and Clark buried his head in the hollow of Lex's shoulder. 

Lex smells like sweat and salt, normal human scents, and blood from where Clark marked him with his teeth. When Clark licks him, from the dip of the collarbone, over Lex's cheekbone, and up to the peak of Lex's bare skull the older man shudders, his gray eyes falling shut. 

"Mine." Clark growls, before taking Lex's mouth again. Lex surrenders into the kiss. 

/You are beyond all imagination/ 

Clark stepped back and pulled at his shirt, feeling Lex's eyes on him. The buttons fought against Clark shaking hands and Lex reached out to help, even though his wrists were tied together. With four hands they managed to get the flannel off, displaying caramel skin and a muscled chest. Lex bit his lip as he gently stroked up Clark's body, feeling the hard muscle and slick skin shudder under his touch. 

/You are beyond all imagination/ 

Clark's hands fell to Lex's waist, searching for the button and zipper for a second before undoing both. The teen fell to his knees, nuzzling into Lex's groin where the leather was suddenly loose. As Lex shuddered, Clark's hands came up to grip the back of the older man's thighs, steadying him. Clark slowly pulled off the leather and for a moment Lex froze, thinking of the bite on his shoulder and where Clark now had his face buried. 

Clark chuckled as he licked the curve of Lex's hip, making the other man freeze for a very different reason. 

/Your skin must be from another world/ 

With a low moan Clark took Lex's cock into his mouth, loving the feel of flesh. Loving it more than biting Lex and he curled his tongue around, sucking hard. Lex's hands moved so that the bald man could burry his fingers in Clark's hair, the tails of his binding catching along Clark's forehead. The teen growled, his own version of bass making Lex cry out. 

The black haired boy pulls back for a second, letting Lex slip out and he dives in to take a mouthful of Lex's skin into him mouth. Nips at the sharp jut of Lex's hip before going back to sucking Lex's cock. 

Another minute went by before Lex's hands began pulling at Clark's raven locks, the bald man's screams echoing in the room and the hallway beyond. Clark swallowed, before standing and as Lex wavered on his feet, his gray eyes muzzy the teen effortlessly lifted the insensate billionaire into his arms. 

"Which way to the bedroom?" Clark asked, voice dark and velvety. The bald man blinked a few times, thinking, before pointing with both hands. The younger man chuckled as he walked farther into the apartment, trying doors randomly, before locating the dark bedroom halfway through his search. He dumped Lex on the bed carelessly and moved back to lock the door. 

Lex tugged his pants up around his waist and slid off the bed, and as Clark turned to face him Lex attacked. The roundhouse kick caught Clark at the side of his head and, thanks to a piece of meteor rock caught in the treads, dropped him like a brick. 

Twisting his wrists and using his teeth, Lex got free of the cloth binding him and Knelt beside Clark to check his pulse. It was steady and he sighed, relieved. Grabbing the other man under his arms, Lex dragged Clark onto the bed and rolled him onto his stomach. Next he went to the side table and opened one of the drawers, rummaging for a second before producing a pair of handcuffs. The smile on Lex's face was wicked as he straddled Clark's back and cuffed the younger man to the headboard. 

/For the first time/ 

Lex stripped leisurely, giving Clark time to recover from the blow he'd received and by the time he'd lost his socks and Doc Martins, the teen was showing signs of reviving. Once he was naked, Lex moved to sit on the bed, next to Clark and began running his hands over the tanned skin displayed before him. All the farm work was doing Clark nothing but favors and the boy moaned when Lex's fingers finally found the catch to the other's jeans. 

/A revelation/ 

He unbuttoned them, but then traced his hands down Clark's flanks to untie the teen's tennis shoes and fling them against the far wall. Clark's socks followed, draping themselves over the dresser and the lamp and then Lex kneeled behind his friend, pressing himself there. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" The word was a growl. 

"Do you want this? Are you sure?" 

/Beyond all imagination/ 

"Do it." Clark hissed, tugging at the cuffs, his muscles standing in highlight. The teen rose onto his knees and elbows and Lex stripped him of his jeans and underwear quickly. 

Lex slid off the bed and pulled two more things out of his drawer of goodies, throwing them on the bed next to Clark, who eyed them calmly. 

Minutes later found them pressed together, Clark beneath Lex, moaning ardently as he was penetrated. Teeth caught at one of Clark's shoulder blades and the teen's cries took on a more desperate tone. Lex thrust against the younger man, gripping his friend's hips hard enough to bruise and moaned low in his throat. 

Clark came first, his muscles seizing and Lex cried out seconds later, his nails digging into Clark's flesh painfully. The room was full of harsh panting for minutes and then Lex rolled off his young lover, hands absently finding the keys and unlocking Clark. The teen rolled on top of Lex, pinning him to the bed and his teeth found the wound decorating Lex's shoulder. 

Lex screamed in pain as the wound came open again, Clark swallowing absently as he rolled onto his back, dragging Lex on top of him. One of the teen's hands reached for the blankets even as the other held the struggling Lex to him. The world went gray before Lex's eyes and as he arched he realized he was coming, again, because Clark was biting him. 

The next time Lex's brain was clear enough to think, his friend had tucked them in, sheets up to their throats and Clark was spooned against his back, warm as sunburn. 

Both of them sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
